A rainy day with Allen
by GreenDrop
Summary: It's a rainy day..lemons XD


"Gee the weather is weird." Rachel said, she was walking out of the forest holding a lot of the things she found. It was raining one minute then sunny another minute then it rained.

She put her things in her bag and walked into the rain. "It's so cold." she said she wrapped herself in the scarf around her neck. She ran through the rain and the rain got heavier make it harder to see anything. She ran in to the nearest door, opening the knob and closing her eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked down at herself, she was dripping wet.

She was drenched like she put a bucket of water and poured it all over herself. She looked at the bright colored walls and floor. She realized what house she had gone in. She heard foot steps going down the stairs. A red head came into the room. She blushed looking at her wet overalls dripping all over his floor.

"We're closed." Allen said walking down the stairs.

"Uh..yes I know it's just it was raining and I got wet.." she said.

He looked outside at the window behind her. He pushed up his glasses and looked her over, her white shirt was now see through, it was like she jumped in the lake and ran over to his salon.

"Hmph. Do you have any extra clothes?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Hm. You can't stay in those clothes, you'll get sick. Take off your clothes." he said.

"What?" she asked. She was confused. "Right now?" she asked.

Allen blushed. "I mean go upstairs and take off your clothes." he said.

She walked up the stairs, making a wet trail up the stairs, and Allen later came upstairs. Rachel peeled off her overalls and her white shirt, realizing that almost the whole time you could see through your shirt.

She blushed as he made his way up the stairs and stopped half way. She looked down the stairs he covered his eyes. "Hurry up." he said handing her a towel. She wrapped herself in a towel.

"I'm done." she said.

"Wow." he looked at her. Her wet hair stuck to her body, and the towel was tight around her body, showing her legs. Her pale skin made him want to touch.

He hung up her clothes on a line. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Wait till your clothes dries." he said.

"What? I gotta be naked for who knows how long? And whens the rain gonna stop?" she asked. She was annoyed, she had shipping she had to do.

He blushed realizing she said naked, and she was naked, which made him want to touch. "Hey shut up." he said. If she continued he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Your so mean! First you tell me to take off my clothes and now your telling me to shut up?" she said.

He looked at her and realized that the corner of her towel was falling off. He pushed her against the wall making her squeal. That squeal. He took her towel off instead of fixing it, she tried to push him off, but he took the towel and put it aside. She covered her area and blocked her area, he took her hands and gently put it aside, he pulled her to the bed and went on top of her.

"Get off Allen!" she said.

Her cries of refusing made him turned on even more. He carried her on the edge of his bed and set her on the edge of his bed, spreading out her legs, he leaned over and licked her. He licked between her legs, and when her juices came out, he kissed her inner thighs before closing them and kissing her.

"Stop!" she cried.

He unzipped his pants and took off his underwear, he put his pants aside and spread her legs out, he placed himself in her, pushing in, and out, and in, and he thrusted, faster, faster.

"Hah! Allen! Stop!" she cried.

He thrusted enough so right before he climaxed, and she climaxed, he pulled himself out, he was on top of her.

"Why did you stop?" tears in her eyes and she quivered.

"You wanted me to." he grinned. He sat next to her. His thing between his legs throbbed. He kept it back. He wanted her to beg.

"Please." she said.

"Please what?" he teased.

"I wanted." she said.

"You wanted what?" he asked.

"I want you.." she said.

"Me? What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to..f..f..fuck me.." she said. She blushed and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes.

He smiled watching her, she looked so cute with her legs open, her face red, and she even told him she wanted him to fuck her.

She felt him go on top of her, and thrust in to her, she began thrusting to, she moaned, and then they climaxed. He rolled on the side of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Your so mean!" she said. She slapped him.

"That wasn't an answer." he said.

"I was planning to have..it..after marriage!" she said. She rolled off the bed grabbing a sheet with her and wrapped it around her.

"Well," he rolled and looked at her. "I guess you'll have to marry me. Then we can do it again."

She blushed and threw a blanket at him.

"Yeah." she said.


End file.
